


與子偕老

by FreezeLemon



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezeLemon/pseuds/FreezeLemon
Summary: RFR無差、Shaw X Root X Shaw
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 1





	與子偕老

「你們完成了嗎？NYPD快到了。」Finch緊張的盯著營幕上的監視畫面。

「別緊張，Harold，他們都很有經驗了。」站在旁邊Reeae端了杯茶放到他手的中，「我可以保證他們的技術夠好，那些人不會是對手，而且Shaw跟Root也會看著他們。」

「但是…」喇叭忽然傳來槍聲，讓Finch嚇了一跳，聽了這麼多年的槍聲，他還是無法習慣，每次只要槍聲響起就會受到驚嚇。

Reeae抓著Finch的手把茶送到他嘴邊幫他壓驚，「這麼緊張對你的身體不好。」

〝Harold你懷疑我的本事，真是太讓我傷心了。〞喇叭傳來一個說話帶著RAP的男聲。

〝Darren你的確需要人擔心，昨天子彈才打在你的防彈衣上而已。〞這次換成慵懶的女聲發話，〝如果是我絕對不會犯這種錯誤，只要Harold願意讓我拿槍。〞

〝Leila我們約法三章過，你得等十八歲才能拿真槍。〞Finch皺著眉說。

〝我知道，所以我現在才會拿著麻醉槍幫Darren跟Gen把風。但是只差幾個月不能通融一下嗎？〞

「不行，你拿槍之前得先通過John跟Shaw的考試。」

〝不需要，她現在就已經合格了。〞Shaw立刻反駁

Reese也用我同意的眼神看著Finch。因為Leila對槍械的天分是他跟Shaw都驚艷，如果不是Finch不同意，他們對Leila拿槍是沒有任何意見的。

對於Leila的天分，Finch有時候會想到，當她還是嬰兒時期就能在偌大的圖書管裡找到Reese藏起來的槍械，也許那時候就已經說明了她的天賦。後來在偶然間Finch看到一種東方的說法，在小孩還小的時候給他各種物品，他選了什麼，以後就會從事相關行業。這種事本來是無稽之談，但是圖書館裡有很多東西，最多的是書，除了Reese的槍械以外，還有他淘汰的電腦零件、微波食品…等等，為什麼Leila偏偏能找到那個小型軍火庫？

「…那就從下一次開始吧。」這種事Reese跟Shaw才是專家，如果他們都對Leila拿槍這件事沒有意見，Finch也只能同意。

〝真的嗎？我可以拿新買的那隻狙擊槍嗎？我很滿意它的射程跟穩定度…〞

發現Leila的說話內容讓Finch的眉越皺越深，Reese趕緊打斷：「那種槍你沒辦法隨身攜帶，平常只能帶手槍。」

〝真的不行嗎？〞Leila的聲音聽起來很惋惜。

〝當然不行，帶大槍很容易暴露。〞另一個女聲插了話。

〝Gen你好了嗎？我們已經把人都拉出去了。〞剛剛搬完一堆人的Darren氣喘吁吁問。

〝再等一下……好了！〞完成後，Gen立刻收好筆記型電腦往外跑。

〝快撤出來，接下來是我的工作！〞Leila一邊往裡面走一邊興致勃勃的從背包裡掏火藥。

「Leila你該不會要炸掉那裡吧！？」發現Leila企圖Finch幾乎快跳起來，「NYPD已經快到了！」

〝那就把路上改成都紅燈。如果不放點火，沒辦法保證那些警察中沒有人會偷帶一些走。〞

雖然除掉HR以後，有他們在監視的NYPD沒有再出現過像HR這樣的組織，但是黑警依舊存在著，這個製造新型毒品的工廠裡面存放著太多成品，這種政府還沒列管的毒品如果流出去後果不堪設想。

〝給我一點，我們分開作業比較快。〞跟Leila碰頭的Gen拿了一些火藥，往另一個方向佈置。

「Shaw、Darren那些人呢？」

〝在我這裡，放心這裡不會被爆炸波及。〞Root看著Shaw跟Darren也拿了一些火藥放在外圍，要讓這裡毀得更徹底。

「要快一點，紅燈擋不了太久。」

「Harold我們還沒錯過晚餐太久，等等你想吃什麼？」Reese把手覆在Finch的手上，希望可以讓Finch轉移注意力。

「你決定就好。」

很明顯Reese的策略沒有成功，但是也還沒失敗，他轉而問線上的其他人，「你們呢？」

〝我要回家餵Bear，牠還餓著。〞Shaw立刻說。

Finch腳邊也有一隻已經吃飽的‘Bear’， 旁邊的墊子上還趴著一隻。其實最初Shaw是想把所有Bear的小孩都帶走，不過被Reese跟Root聯手阻止了，再加上小狗不像成犬一樣乖巧，所以最後只帶走一隻，另外兩隻留給了Reese跟Finch。

既然Shaw不過來，Root也不會過來，這樣就少了兩個人。

〝我要跟Sam去吃牛排。〞Gen說，〝帶回去她們家吃。〞

〝別算我，我老婆還在等我回家吃飯。〞Darren也拒絕了。

「Leila呢？」

〝等等…〞

忽然喇叭傳來，碰！一聲巨響。這次Finch是真的跳了起來，他立刻很緊張的問：「發生什麼事了？」

〝沒事，只是我引爆了炸藥而已。〞Leila講的很雲淡風輕，〝我跟uncle Carl有約，不去當你們的電燈泡了。〞

New York地下勢力的掌權者被一個未成年的女孩親暱的稱為uncle，這件事要是傳出去會嚇壞很多人。Shaw他們都不知道為什麼Elias會對Leila那麼好，Finch也只能臆測，大概是因為Leila讓他得以威脅Reese供出他父親的藏身處吧？Reese曾經擔心過Elias是不是對Leila另有所圖，才會隱藏自己的黑暗接近她。知道Elias曾經對她做過什麼的Leila完全不在意，她很坦然的接受Elias的示好，反正他不可能再拿她威脅誰。Elias也對Reese跟Finch保證他只是對Leila有好感，沒有任何其他企圖。觀察過一段時間的Reese確定他的言行一致後，才不再干涉Elias跟Leila的接觸。

「希望你不會有天忽然告訴我們你掌管了Elias組織。」

Finch一直希望Leila他們能過像普通人的日子，而不是像現在這樣時常在刀口上舔血，讓他們來拯救號碼已經很不得已，如果Leila選擇加入黑幫，他跟Reese不會放過Elias的。

〝黑幫很無聊，動腦管理組織不是我的專長。〞

Leila的想法很有問題，但是聽到她沒這打算，Finch還是鬆口氣。

「我跟他說過，如果他把你扯進黑幫的事情，我會去找他算帳，希望他還記得。」說這句話的時候Reese沒有考慮到自己的身體已經不適合再衝鋒陷陣了，而且他也很久沒有跟人交手。

〝他一定還記得，因為到現在他還不肯給我槍。〞Leila不開心的抱怨。Reese他們的禁令到Elias那邊還是會被完美的執行，她猜Elias不願意跟Finch他們作對，雖然她不懂為什麼。

〝啊！我聽到警車的聲音了，我先走了，明天見！〞說完後Darren立刻掛斷通話。

〝等我一下，Darren可以載我到XX街嗎？〞聽聲音，Leila追上了Darren的腳步，隨後她也掛斷通話。

〝那就先這樣了，明天見！〞Root她們也跟著切斷通話。

「看來剩下我們兩個。」Reese檢查了一下房間的門窗確定都關上了，「我記得冰箱裡還有沙拉，我再煎個牛排？」

聽到牛排，兩隻狗立刻站起來眼巴巴的看著Reese，但是他沒有理會牠們。

「都可以，你煮的我都沒有意見。」關掉電腦後Finch幫兩隻狗扣上拉繩，然後拉著牠們走到門口。

Reese最後確定房間裡的槍械跟其他特殊物品都收好後，才走出這房間，鎖上門。

這裡是Finch名下的另一間圖書館，結束了東奔西跑的日子後，Finch決定把那些圖書館整修重新開啟。每間圖書館都有一個很隱密的密室做為他們現在的據點，他們按照特定算法排出來的順序，在不同圖書館之間來來去去。最初的那間圖書館也整修過，在隱密的上層也留有一個據點，雖然那間圖書館曾經曝光過，但是那裡乘載最多的回憶，所以Finch還是把它留了下來。

「Harold下次我們要去哪裡玩？別再去義大利了，我們幾乎走遍了整個義大利。」Reese抱怨著。

「剩下沒去過的地方，我們也沒有體力去。」

事實上，他們不只走遍義大利，美洲、歐洲、亞洲、非洲、大洋洲都去過了，只要他們在國內待久一點，Shaw他們就會趕他們去旅行，不讓他們對拯救號碼的任務比手畫腳，所以在這種強迫中獎的狀況下，他們旅行過很多很多地方。

「Gen上次跟我說，我們可以買艘郵輪這樣去北極看極光比較舒適，我們還沒看過極光。」Reese看著身旁的人。

「買郵輪只為了去看極光？」Finch質疑的看著Reese。

「也許還可以順便環遊世界？」Reese笑著說：「你可以把那些收藏的書都放到郵輪上，牠們在郵輪上也比搭飛機舒適。」

「漫無目的的旅行很無趣，要先計劃一下。」Finch看了身旁那個總是輕裝上路的Reese，他一臉我們立刻出發的表情。

「別計劃太久，不然我們又要被趕了…」

這兩個人就這樣牽著手拉著兩隻狗漫步在晚上的New York街頭，他們看起來就像一對恩愛的同性伴侶，跟他們擦肩而過的人們不會知道他們是New York的不具名英雄，不知道他們為了不認識的陌生人付出了大半輩子的青春歲月一直到現在。

-Fin-


End file.
